


The Classroom 2

by CW2K



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Bikinis, Creampie, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beach parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: The sequel to my first, only this time, the girls are taking the hot action to the beach.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hot Stories





	1. Introduction

Here's the sequel to the first, except Nina, Helena and Rachel take the girls to be beach resort run by two Edenians, Jade and Tanya. And they have taken Chris along for the ride.

Special Guests include Starfire, Samus Aran, Dinah Lance and Harley Quinn.


	2. The Tryouts (Prelude)

The girls of Nina's school spent the morning at the gym in volleyball practice in preparation for their trip to the Bahamas for their first game. After the tryouts, Nina speaks with Chris.  
  
"Chris, tomorrow, we leave for the Bahamas for our first inaugural volleyball game. Ayane, Kokoro, Kara and Josie Vs. Asuka, Menat, Karin and Leifang. If one team wins, they earn a day at the beach with you."  
  
"So what do you say?" Anna asked.  
  
"Sure."  
"Ladies, head on home. We leave in the morning at 9AM. Bring plenty of bikinis and sunscreen. I'll speak with Chris privately."


	3. Irish Coffee (Nina Williams)

Nina's Office

"Now, Chris, Jade, Tanya, Chun Li, Julia Chang and Master Raven are hosting 7 volleyball tournaments. Each game has 4 people in each team, and when 1 team wins, they go to the second round. Only two teams will compete in the final round.  
  
"Is there a prize?"  
  
"Yes, but I have no details on that, yet. So tomorrow, you're riding with me, and I promise you, Chris, you won't be disappointed."  
  
Nina stands up and kisses him.  
  
"I knew you gave Helena the hot business. It's my turn."  
  
Nina knelt down, took his shorts off and gave him a nice blowjob. He closed his eyes as she deepthroats. She continued for 5 minutes until she rose up and allowed Chris to see Nina completely naked.  
  
"Come and taste this Irish coffee."  
  
Chris went to her breasts, licked around her tits, and massaged that ass. He traveled down her body. Nina moaned softly, but her breathing intesified as he orally tongues her womanhood. She played with her breasts. Her body began to convulse as Chris was hitting her g-spot rather expertly. His hands roamed slowly on her thighs. Nina was getting close. Chris knew it and she released. He laid Nina on the floor. They liplocked as he made his way into her vagina. Nina wrapped her arms around him as he moves into her. He pumped deep as he kissed her neck and caressed her thigh. Nina moaned under her breath as he swirled his tongue around her tits. Nina moved on top and moved her hips, keeping him deep inside her. He rose up, locking lips. She bounced on him. Chris could feel his release approaching. Nina moaned as her orgasm was approaching too. After a few more minutes, Nina felt his release shooting into her as she let hers out.  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"You're a fantastic woman, Nina."  
  
"So it's been said."


	4. Hot Ride (Nina & Anna)

9:15 AM  
  
Nina's Limo

Chris joined Nina and Anna as they were heading to the airport. Nina has her light blue bikini, thong and skirt, matching together. Anna has the same attire in red. Nina was liplocking him while Anna blowjobs him. He massaged Nina's breasts and her thighs. Anna strips naked and sat on his lap.  
  
"You're gonna have a lot of fun with us," Anna said as she took him into her vagina. Chris kisses as she moved her hips, taking him deeper. He gently caressed her body, taking in her unique Irish beauty as he did with Nina. He went to her thighs. Anna rode him, using her pussy to massage him, taking him further into an erotic realm, where she keeps him locked in with her body. Nina kisses him, and he palmed her thigh. Anna bounced, keeping her moans low. He licked her tits while fingering Nina. Anna moved faster, liplocking him. Chris was getting closer.  
  
"Come inside me, sweety."  
  
He shot his love deep into her.  
  
"Beware, baby," Nina began. "Our girls will get more fun in the sun with you. The first game is today, and we want you to observe. Whoever wins moves to the next round, and a hot night with you. So get ready, baby. It'll be the best two weeks of your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel begins 1/17/21


End file.
